


谁是第一个糖人？

by yunse



Category: shuishidiyigetangren All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunse/pseuds/yunse





	谁是第一个糖人？

第三十五章、回谁的家  
陆昀明显感觉到屁。股底下有什么东西硌到他了，热热硬。硬的一根，他也下腹燥热，只想把自己往这人身上贴。  
手机突然叮铃铃铃响起来，俩人都吓了一跳，陆昀一看，是妈妈的电话，“言言，你去哪了，大过年的都几点了还不回家！”  
“呃，妈，我在朋友家呢。”  
“快点回来吧，都快半夜了，你的行李都没收拾呢。”  
“哦，好，我知道了。”陆昀像泄了气的皮球，一下子就瘪了。趴在何煜身上，来回扭着腰，“嗯……嗯，我要回家了，嗯，明天的飞机，不想走……”  
“好了，我送你回家。你也不常回来，别让你妈担心。来，乖。”何煜拍拍陆昀的屁股。  
何煜把陆昀送了回家，到了单元门口，陆昀恨不得把嘴粘在何煜身上，亲了一次又一次，就是不愿意分开。最后还是何煜推了推他，“快进屋吧，太晚了。”  
第二天陆昀爸爸妈妈送他到机场，一到机场门口，他就看见了何煜。穿着个黑色短款羽绒服，牛仔裤，人很挺拔。  
陆昀有点恍惚，这人怎么就跟十年前没什么变化呢，真好看啊！  
陆昀跟妈妈说自己遇到了熟人，就拉着行李跑了过去。回头跟妈妈摆摆手，隐约看见爸爸黑了脸，不过很快被妈妈拉着走了。  
两个人一起换了登机牌，上了飞机。  
“真好，咱俩能一起回去。”陆昀看见何煜出了惊喜还有安心，何煜看起来精神好多了。  
“你说你今天飞机，我就改签了，我本来是初十的。”何煜解释道。  
“真好！”陆昀笑起来。  
飞行总是让人犯困，陆昀本来精神得不行，结果叨叨了一路，快到地方时睡着了。  
降落后，人都走没了，何煜才推醒陆昀，两个人出了机舱。等打上车，何煜说，“先把你送回去，我再回去。”  
“啥，你不去我那住啊？”陆昀的脸立刻皱了起来。  
“今天不去了，明天我把东西收拾一下再过去。你明天不值班吧？”何煜问道。  
“值班！过年都没值，过完年就得值了。那我就得两天看不见你了！”陆昀简直要哭出来。  
“你下夜班，给我打电话，我去接你，我这几天不用上班。”何煜拍怕陆昀的手。  
“那我把钥匙给你一把，你自己直接去。”陆昀舔了下嘴唇，他真的有点怕何煜会拒绝。  
“嗯。”何煜点头。  
陆昀下了夜班，照例还是到中午了。他发了微信给何煜。出了住院部大门就看见何煜在门口等他。如果不是人来人往的，陆昀肯定冲上去抱住他了。  
何煜就站在那看着他，似笑非笑地，眼睛微眯，还是夹克牛仔裤，腿长得好像占了身体的三分之二。陆昀轻轻悄悄地走过去，站在他面前，什么也没说，也一样地看着他。  
何煜揉揉他的头发，“走，回家。”  
何煜在前，陆昀在后，两个人就这么往回走。  
何煜把手背到身后，手指伸开，陆昀几步跟上勾住他的手指。何煜的大手干燥而温暖，他把陆昀的手指夹在自己的手指间，就这么夹着对方的手指走回了家。  
回到家，刚关好门。陆昀就仰着头拉住何煜的领子亲了一下他的脸，“想我没？”  
何煜抱了抱他，“想……先吃饭吧，菜会凉的。”  
原来何煜已经做好了饭菜才去接的陆昀。陆昀一看是红烧肉炖粉条，还有炒白菜土豆片。  
陆昀呲牙一笑，“东北菜呢。我最爱红烧肉了。”  
“粉条是我这次背回来的，比当地的劲道儿。快吃吧，多亏汤多，要不就黏糊了。”  
“嗯，好，我要吃两碗大米饭。”  
吃饱之后，陆昀还是抢着刷了碗。他刷完碗出来，看何煜在收拾皮箱。  
“你把衣服都取回来了？”  
“嗯，我把房子退了，住你这儿，这样你离医院近。”  
“我是近了，你上班可远多了。”  
“嗯，没事。我的工作有规律，早晨早走一会儿就好了。”  
“先别收拾了，陪我坐会儿。”陆昀拉何煜坐到沙发上。  
“你这回住我家，得听我的。”陆昀笑嘻嘻地。  
“嗯，现在住你家，你是金主，都听你的。”何煜一脸严肃。  
“你个闷蛋，还知道啥是金主？”陆昀忍不住笑。  
“小东西，以后我要是没工作了，你养我啊？你还是学生呢。”何煜笑看着陆昀。  
“嗯，那得看你表现了。”陆昀故作骄矜地抬抬下巴。  
“什么表现？床上啊？”何煜抬抬眉毛。  
“你这……”敢情何煜不是高冷是闷骚。  
“来，坐我腿上。”陆昀很乖巧地就做到了何煜腿上。  
何煜揽着陆昀的腰，把鼻子贴近他的脖子，“你身上的味儿真好闻。”  
“啥味儿呀，我昨天值班，都没洗澡。是不是馊了？”陆昀闻闻拎起自己的衣服闻闻。  
“不，你身上有种特殊的味儿，好闻的，小时候就有。”何煜说。  
“哎呀，你弄得我有点痒。我要去洗澡。我跟你说，别再收拾了，休息一会儿吧。”陆昀要起来。  
何煜攥着他的腰不撒手。“这是真的么？我们真的在一起了？”  
“怎么不是真的啦，我们不光在一起，还要开始同居了呢！”陆昀觉得何煜有点儿莫名其妙。  
“我真怕你像个肥皂泡泡一样，一碰就破了，没了。”何煜用手指轻轻碰了碰陆昀的额头。  
“那你碰破了没有？”陆昀眨眨眼。  
“没有，可我总觉得不真实。”何煜看着他。  
“好了，我身上有点黏，我要去洗澡了。你……要不要一起？”陆昀眯着眼睛看何煜，何煜看着他没有吱声，陆昀立刻红了脸，钻进了浴室。

第四十章、坦诚相见  
陆昀把水打开，哗哗的冲了起来。何煜在外面敲门。  
陆昀打开门，“让你一起洗你不干。”  
“我没说不干啊。”何煜笑了一下。  
“慢半拍。”陆昀抬眼看了一下何煜脱得光溜溜的身体，立刻哑巴了。  
真是跟雕塑一样，多一分则多，少一分则少，皮肤黑得恰到好处，肩背厚实，腿又长，臀又翘，腰却很细。  
陆昀看得呼吸急促，赶紧转过了身。  
“言言，我叫你言言好么？”何煜从后面轻轻抚陆昀的背。  
陆昀的背好像被电到了一样，麻酥酥的，脸也热起来。  
“嗯，好。”陆昀声音跟蚊子差不多。  
“我帮你打浴液吧。”何煜还真的拿起浴液，搓到了手上，开始从后背到大腿很细致地给陆昀打浴液。  
陆昀觉得何煜的大手好像有火，又热又粗糙，把自己撩得腿都软了。陆昀生怕人家正正经经打个浴液，自己就硬.了，那就尴尬了，头也不敢回，赶紧说，“我自己来就好。”  
“嗯，言言，你其实还是很瘦，就是个子高了。”何煜看着陆昀的肩胛骨，颈部轻微突出的棘突，还有一把就能抓住的腰。  
“我变化真的那么大么？你都认不出我？”陆昀突然转过身来，鼻尖几乎贴在何煜下巴上。  
“其实也没有，我是一叶障目。”何煜似有似无地叹口气。  
“那我现在好看，还是原来好看？”陆昀问。  
“都好看。”何煜回答得很快。  
“真是的，就不能哄哄人，说现在好看么？”陆昀撇撇嘴表示不满意。  
“可是，真的都好看。你以前是个少年，很可爱的样子，现在……很诱人！”何煜喉结滚动，目光有点呆滞。  
陆昀笑着又贴近了何煜一点儿，两人的身体不可避免地贴在了一起。陆昀把一条腿缠上了何煜的腿，轻轻蹭着他的小腿肚，低着头，脸也贴在他的胸口，温热的水从两人的脸上、身上流过。  
何煜终于有点受不了了，使劲儿掐了一下陆昀的臀部，“大白天的，你又勾我，不怕疼了？”  
“嗯？”陆昀抬起头，睫毛挂的全是水珠，头发一绺一绺地往下淌水，嘴唇上也全是亮晶晶的水滴。  
“真拿你没办法！”何煜似乎咽了下口水，低头吻住了陆昀的唇，两个人都被水冲的睁不开眼。这唇舌的纠缠就带着水汽和水流，绵延温热而悠长。  
陆昀已经站不稳了，他的腿缠着何煜的腿，高高往上翘着，最后搭在了何煜的臀部，刚好可以放在臀部和腰的弧线上。  
何煜抓住他的腿提了提，托住他的屁股，陆昀的另一条腿也顺势缠了上去，被何煜抱了起来。两个人性.器都翘着，有一下没一下地摩擦着。  
陆昀觉得好像漂在云里，又好像游在水里，何煜的舌软软地在他嘴里缠来缠去，他整个身体轻飘得发颤。  
过了不知道多久，水被何煜闭上了，一条大浴巾包在了陆昀身上。何煜抱着他，缠缠.绵绵地亲着走进卧室。  
陆昀被放在床上以后，可算清醒一点，毕竟是白天，屋里很亮，陆昀很清楚地看着站在面前的何煜，肌肉匀称漂亮，他想起来第一次看见何煜裸.体时，自己也是很痴迷的。  
陆昀轻轻拉了拉何煜，把他也拉到床上，伸手抚上他的阴.茎，这东西又热又烫，挺翘着几乎贴在小腹上。陆昀趴在何煜的腿根上，伸出舌头舔了一下他浑圆硕大的龟.头。  
何煜身上一哆嗦，“你……”  
“让我伺候你一下。”陆昀说着就把何煜的家伙含进了嘴里。不过由于东西过于粗大的只进去了不到一半。陆昀张开嘴，让阴.茎往里再深入一点，直到顶到喉咙，陆昀轻呕了一下，旋即松开一点，再次深入。  
何煜被刺激得几乎要疯掉，这种湿软的触感，跟进.入时的紧致完全不同。那个调皮的舌尖还不时地舔搔着自己的马眼。何煜的头逐渐热起来，脑子里全是各种几何图形，还有各色的颜料，几乎是泼洒一般，在脑内蔓延，他不自主地开始挺腰在陆昀嘴里抽插起来。  
陆昀被弄得有点难受，眼泪汪在眼睛里，还没等他眼泪掉下来，一股热流喷在了他嘴里，紧接着柱体一抖，又是一股，一连喷了好几股，陆昀没反应过来，直接咽了下去，嘴角还流出一点。  
何煜有点发慌，“怎么还吃了，赶紧吐了，有味道。”  
“嗯，味道是挺浓的，你这个老处男都不会自己解决么？”陆昀轻微皱了下鼻子，殷红的舌头伸出来，舔了舔嘴角的白浊。  
“……”何煜觉得眼前的景象好像极不真实，又好像他俩天天如此，揽过陆昀的脖子，亲了一下陆昀的嘴角。  
陆昀似乎还没弄够，低头又舔了几下何煜半硬的性.器，舔得油亮干净。这时他突然看见何煜阴.茎和阴.囊的几处瘢痕，大部分是圆形的，腹股沟处还有一道明显的手术瘢痕。陆昀知道那是什么，心疼得揪起来，抖着手，摸了模那几处瘢痕。

第三十六章、缠绵  
“真的不疼了？”陆昀知道自己的眼泪又不争气地淌了下来。  
“不疼。你别哭，我真的不疼。”何煜去摸陆昀的脸。  
“如果疼，一定要告诉我，我来让它不疼。”陆昀低头吻着那几个大大小小的瘢痕。  
“我以前觉得那东西特别丑，特别脏。每次洗澡都闭着眼睛洗，对着你的照片弄过几次，每次弄完都想把这东西剪了。”何煜闭着眼睛说。  
“啥？剪了？！你要是剪了，我可咋办？”陆昀瞪着眼睛，颊部还挂着点泪珠儿。  
“就是想想，我又不是傻子，怎么会真的自裁！”何煜把陆昀抱进怀里，使劲地往自己身上带了带，陆昀就那么趴在了何煜身上。  
“何煜应该知道吧？精.液的味道其实就是激素和前列腺液的味道，每个人都不太一样。你的味道我喜欢。以后你许自己弄，都让我来。”  
“你来？像刚才那样？好累啊！”何煜说。  
“你傻不傻，我只会口么？”尽管两人都已经不是第一次了，可是这种话说出来，陆昀的脸还是有点红。  
“怎么……”何煜装糊涂。  
“你可烦死人了！回来之后，你就回家了，我下了夜班，先是吃饭，又是洗澡，你都不想和我……做爱么？”陆昀说完臊得头都不敢抬起来，闭着眼睛，把热热的脸贴在何煜身上。  
“怎么不想？我怕像上次一样伤了你。”何煜觉得自己的嗓子好像缺水了，都哑了，压抑的欲望又开始叫嚣。  
“你还十年怕井绳了？”陆昀觉得何煜呆得过分了。  
“那你要是疼了要说，”话音刚落，陆昀就被何煜压在了身下。  
陆昀虽然有点难为情，可真的是想得不行，自己先把腿分开了。何煜的手都有点不太稳，大拇指先按了按陆昀的粉红色的穴.口，紧密而湿润。  
何煜从床头桌里拿出一瓶润滑剂。  
陆昀见状笑了一声，“哈！千年铁树可算开了花，你可开窍了！”  
“别浪了，疼要说，知道不？”何煜的手指沾了不少润滑剂就开始做扩张。  
不一会儿，陆昀觉得额头开始冒汗了，仅仅是手指而已，不但不疼，而且真的要爽翻！  
“你的前列腺很浅啊，一摸就摸到了。”何煜一边用三个手指来回搅动，一边感叹。  
“你又知道了。”陆昀的眼睛都不敢睁。  
“我是泌尿外科大夫，你忘了？”  
“对哦。”  
“我的小乖乖，我再弄下去，说不定你要被我的手指弄射了，我进来了？”  
何煜说着就把龟.头顶在了陆昀已经有点微张的穴.口。陆昀觉得那里被蹭的有点痒，扭了下腰。何煜好像被刺激了一下，一下子就戳了进去，连根没入。陆昀叫了一声，何煜吓得立刻不敢动了。  
“你可真是……就不能慢点。” 陆昀轻轻捶了何煜一下。  
“疼么？”何煜紧张得汗都快淌下来了。  
“傻子，不疼，就是酸胀得厉害，吓了一跳而已。你动动吧，好痒！”陆昀虽然有些难为情，却不愿意因为羞涩忸怩而错失一丝的快乐。  
“我该拿你怎么办，真想操死你啊！”何煜低头咬住陆昀的喉结。  
陆昀仰起头，发出一声嘤咛。  
何煜开始动起来，开始还比较慢，逐渐就有点失控，不停地耸动腰臀，大力操.干。头发里的汗流下来，滴在陆昀的皮肤上，灼热滚烫。陆昀逐渐由呻吟变成了大叫。  
何煜说的对，陆昀的前列腺确实特别浅，肏一会儿，陆昀就不行了，眼前一片昏花，射了几股白浊，就彻底绵软在了何煜的身下。  
何煜一点要射的意思也没有，看见陆昀射了，慢了几下，又开始了凶狠地抽插。  
从前余剑锋是温柔缠绵的那种，极尽挑逗，不停地换体位变花样，何煜则是那种粗暴狠厉，一个姿势就要操很久，可是总是戳得特别准，十几下子就能让自己丢盔卸甲。  
陆昀后来脑子一片空白，就只能感觉到自己在被凶狠地操着。他觉得自己大概要飞升了，整个身体又涨又热，好像飘在半空，随时都会掉下来，两条腿软得不成样子，不用按着就那么大开成一字，任凭身上的人肏干。  
“宝贝，我快高兴死了，宝贝！”何煜一边吻他，一边贴在陆昀耳边叨咕着，下身的凶器一刻不停地戳着他，越来越深，每一下都好像要把陆昀顶穿。  
陆昀微微仰头，微眯着眼睛，眼角都是粉红的，眼泪时不时地淌下来几滴，头发也没干，整个人湿淋淋，水汪汪的。  
何煜觉得身下的人无比淫靡和诱惑，怎么都要不够似的。自己灼热的欲望逐渐膨胀，快感逐渐上爬，从骶尾部到后背再到后脑，像无数个虫子在爬，又像是火山岩浆要往外涌，砰的一下，绚烂的色彩撒了漫天，何煜终于射了，一滴不漏都喷进了陆昀的身体里面。  
两个人身上都很粘腻，汗液混着点陆昀的精液，陆昀其实射了不止一次，不过他头脑不太清醒，记不太清了，直到何煜射了，抽插逐渐慢了下来，他才回顾神来，吐了口气。“你真的要把我肏死了！”  
“是不是不舒服？”何煜抬起身子看着陆昀。  
“恰恰相反，舒服得要命。”陆昀笑起来，虽然累得不愿意动，可是他真的很满足，从身体到心灵。  
“我抱你去洗洗吧。”何煜说。  
“嗯，不，抱一会儿，你的大家伙放里一会儿，好舒服！”陆昀勾着何煜的脖子不让他动。“我问你，你是没买避孕套，还是不愿意戴啊？”  
“我，买了。”何煜实话实说。  
“那你是故意的了？”陆昀觉得有意思。  
“嗯，我想射你里面。想让你感觉到我射的东西。我记得上次我射完一次接着操你，滑不溜丢的，特别舒服，你就在那浪叫，都不喊疼了。”何煜解释得特别详细。  
“坏蛋，你这哪是不懂，根本是心机满满。”陆昀轻捶了何煜一下。  
“你不喜欢么？一会儿我帮你洗干净，不会让你肚子痛的。”何煜马上说。  
“傻子，我怎么会不喜欢，喜欢死了！别傻呆着，亲亲我呗。”何煜的吻开始轻轻柔柔地落下来。还好这次何煜没有再就着精.液再来一次，不然陆昀真是要累得断气了。  
两人缠绵了好一会儿，何煜才把陆昀抱进浴室仔细地清洗了一番。  
不得不说，除了做.爱的时候，何煜真是做什么都很温柔细心，可那个时候，陆昀觉得他就是个野兽，睥睨一切的雄性猛兽。


End file.
